


Tag Your It

by JayeGalifrey



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Stalking, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeGalifrey/pseuds/JayeGalifrey
Summary: Grabbed my hair pushed me down took the words right out of my mouthEd just wanted to find someone who understands him, who can accept the darkness. Well, lucky you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote just a short thing on tumblr based on the song Tag Your it, by Melanie Martinez but a few people requested I write a full one shot, so here we are! Enjoy!

He had been watching her for weeks now. The mysterious girl had caught his eye as he was venturing down the muggy streets of Gotham. She had been in a shop window, fixing a flower display that had fallen over. Her hair fell over her shoulders gently, her eyebrows knit together in concentration, her teeth biting down gently into her lip. Edward had paused, watching her from the short distance. His curiosity evidently peaked. Eyes followed her as she finished her business and made her way back into the depths of the store. Ed made a mental note, the name of the store, where it was, and the girl he saw. His day was far too busy to pursue anything at the moment, but it was clear, he would be coming back soon enough. 

 

The day was far too long. Who knew that so many people would need bouquet after bouquet. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief as the clock ticked to closing hour. The store was void of customers. The flowers sat in their pots of water, their cheerful heads turned towards the plant lights above.   
I took a deep breath, the floral scent enveloping my lungs. Checking that the cash from the till was counted and locked away in the safe at the back, I did my final checks, and made my way outside.   
I always hated the streets of Gotham at night. They were bad enough during the day. Now with the news reporting almost weekly of maniacs and psychotics running about, it didn’t make a girl feel to safe about walking alone, even if it was for a short distance.   
Having an apartment all the way on the other side of Gotham made the commute to work difficult, but in a city such as this, wherever you got a job, you made it work.   
Setting a brisk and steady pace, I made my way down the streets attempting to get to the abandoned parking lot as quickly as I could, not wanting to chance any story worthy encounters with some freak on the street. 

 

Edward glanced at his watch. Half past nine, she should be arriving any time now. After watching her for nearly a month, since that fateful day, he decided she was truly someone who he could be with. Someone who would understand and treat him the way no other would. The darker part of his psyche would whisper it constantly to him. When he was just working in the lab, or examining a crime scene, the sinister voice would creep into his mind, reminding him of the girl and her potential with him.   
The shadow of a figure crawling upon the walls caught his attention. A sinister smile creeped on his face. It was her.  
“Show time.” His dark voice whispered as he unlocked the door and made his way out. 

 

My breath came out in uneven puffs as I spotted my car. “Why on earth did you park at the end?” I cursed myself under my breath. Stopping briefly I rummaged through my bag, finding my keys, I continued forward. Hearing the sound of footsteps I turned abruptly, nothing. You’ve got to stop watching horror movies. I thought, continuing forward.   
A hand whips its way to my mouth, muffling my quick scream to protest. “What the?” Came muffled from behind the stranger's hand.   
“Hello.” A deep male voice calls into my left ear. “Nice night for a walk.”  
“Help!” I screamed as loud as I could from behind his hand.   
A fist full of hair is tugged sharply causing me to yelp in pain. “Hush now, wouldn’t want to alert the whole city now would we?” His next movement surprising me as he strokes my hair gently. “I’ve been watching you for awhile.” He whispers in my ear. “It’s like you were made perfect for me. Someone who understands me, understands the darkness.”   
I squirm against him, trying in some futile attempt to get away from him. “You’re a freak. I don’t even know who you are.” Kicking hard backwards, landing a swift blow on his shins, I run like hell, not bothering to look back.  
The air is abruptly pushed from my lungs when I’m pushed face first into the concrete, the man from earlier tackling me harshly. I try to suck in any amount of air only succeeding in coughing brutally instead.   
“Oh trust me, you will know me.” Even through my blurred vision I can see the smirk plastered across his face. “Tell me, what’s your name?”  
I try to comment something rude in response but the words felt like they were took right out of my mouth, only the rasping sound of me trying to catch my breath filling the silence.  
“I guess you’ll have to tell me later.” He laughs loudly, before taking something from behind him, bashing me rudely in the head. Inky darkness swims before my eyes before consuming my conscious mind. 

 

Harsh coughing comes from my lungs before I thrash upwards, eyes wildly searching for anything around me of familiarity. Where am I? What happened? The tall stranger across the room brings things back to focus, reminding me of the events before. I inhale heavily, trying my best to get as much air into my lungs as I could.   
He approaches me in long, quick strides. A bottle in one hand, his other picking up a syringe. “Gentle now. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He claims, closing the rest of the distance sitting on me next to the bed. “But if you’re not careful you’re going to hurt yourself.” He says matter of factly. Flicking the syringe, he pulls my arm harshly, injecting the clear liquid into my bloodstream.   
“The hell?” I manage to get out before I’m sucked back into the abyss from before. 

“There’s something about you that I can’t explain.” A voice pierces through my foggy conscience. “There’s darkness within your eyes, you understand things, you can understand me.”   
Wearily, I open my eyes, trying to observe where I was. I was in the same bed as before. Edward sitting in a chair next to me, staring out the window whilst voicing his thoughts.  
“You’re sick, and depraved.” I spat out.  
He whipped his head towards me, shock and hurt on his face. “Don’t say that! You know that’s not true! You understand me.”   
I hadn’t expected him to lash out so abruptly. Pulling my knees closer to my chest, I did my best attempt to make myself smaller, hoping it’d make things easier. Something seemed to snap in him, something dark and terrifying.   
He rubbed his neck, seeming to search for his words. “Do you ever feel like you were meant for something, something important?”  
I hesitantly nodded my head.   
“There’s something inside of me, just waiting to get out! I know that! I just,” he trails of, looking around the room. “I need someone by my side. I know that person can be you.” He turns to look at me darkly. “Please, (Y/N). I desperately need someone.”   
I turned, giving him a cold dark glare. “Go to hell.”   
Standing up, he straightens out his sweater, composing himself. The next movement he makes, he’s slapping me across the face. A searing pain bursts in my left cheek. I’m still processing it when he grabs my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes.   
“Don’t,” he breathes in heavily. “Test me.”   
Ed let's go with a hard jerk of his wrist.   
Almost as if someone had snapped their fingers, his posture goes back to normal, his eyes look cool and calm. He flicks his wrist, glancing at the watch on his wrist.  
“I have to go, but when I come home, you better have changed your answer.” He turns, grabbing his coat and keys and walking out.   
After hearing the click of the lock I lose it, realizing the situation I landed in. Without thinking, I scream, hoping praying, that anyone might hear me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As always comments are great and very encouraging!   
> Tumblr:Thesimplewriter


End file.
